Midnight Angel
by Starri Night
Summary: Angel has been an assassin for years, working for the government since her family was killed. But when her next targets drag her into their dark world she finds herself relying on the new kid, a tall red head with a mysterious past. Rating is for language


"Look at that headline!" The dark haired man said as he slammed the paper down on the desk. The young woman glanced at the front page where bold print read '**Mystery Killer Strikes Again!'** and went back to inspecting her nails.

"So?" She shrugged, "I'm careful enough to stay a mystery killer." She crossed her boot covered legs on top of the table.

"People are getting suspicious, wondering why the government isn't doing anything about these deaths. You have to clean up your messes or set the house on fire or… I don't know but figure something out to cover your tracks." He sighed, "We can only protect you so much Nicole."

The girl stood so violently that her chair fell over and hit the floor with a loud snap. Her chin length, light brown hair cascaded around her face as the elastic holding broke. "Never call me that," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Not under ANY circumstance do you EVER call me that! My name is Angel, Nicole died years ago."

She snatched the silver studded leather belt from the table, careful not to touch anything metal other than the buckle. She pulled it through her belt loops in her leather pants and checked that her knives were still in place, one on the small of her back and one at each of her wrists in spring loaded sheaths concealed by the sleeves of her trench coat. She glared at the man who was still watching her, he might be her mentor but he was certainly not her father.

"I'll cover my tracks next time," she told him coolly, "I assume my orders are ready." He nodded and she started out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "I can take care of myself Mike."

She left him alone in the room and he sighed. "Not as well as you think."

~~*~~

Angel stopped at the front desk of the building and pulled a file from the cabinet on the wall. As the file with 'Assignments A' met her fingers she heard a male voice say "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Angel turned her head to see an unfamiliar guard with bright red hair looking at her. She continued pulling her file guessing that he would recognize her even if she didn't know him.

"I said put your hands where I can see them." He repeated before pulling his gun and aiming at Angel with a steady hand.

"You must be new," Angel told him as she stood and placed the file on the desk. "I'm a member of the Elite and I promise I'm in a higher position than you." She turned to face the guard, who hadn't moved his loaded pistol.

"Nice try but your too young to work here, you can't be more than 20." He stepped closer. Her eyes narrowed.

"Big mistake," she growled at him.

He shot before he realized Angel had moved. The bullet grazed her shoulder and hit the far wall to trigger the alarm. Angel took the guard's gun out of his hand and threw it across the room in a single fluid motion. She then pinned him to the wall, her two wrist knives going through his vest and shirt. He had about a foot between his boots and the grey marble floor, and impressive feat for a girl a good bit shorter than him.

"Believe me now?" she snarled, blood beginning to seep from the shallow wound in her shoulder. He tried to nod as more guards poured into the room.

"Angel!" the head guard, Rich, turned around and yelled, "everybody calm down it's just Angel testing the new kid." Rich slung his arm around Angel's shoulder, drawing a hiss of pain from her. His eyes widened as he saw blood on his hand.

"Damn boy you must be a good shot to hit her." One of the regular guards hollered, "Even if it is just a cut."

Rich waved the rest of his charges off and handed Angel a pad of gauze. "So you've met Ron, he's the newest addition to the guards."

"He's young to be one of you." Angel said while pressing gauze on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She looked Ron up and down; he couldn't be more than 18 or 19 making them about the same age. She stood on a chair and pulled the knives from the wall, letting him down.

A/N: New story, inspiration just hit me out of nowhere. Let me know what you think, I've only got about 4 chapters written and if no one likes it I'll probably take it down.


End file.
